nhl_14fandomcom-20200213-history
Live The Life
Welcome to Live The Life, and here is the mode Live The Life from NHL 14 Player Name: Terrance McDonald Drafted: 2013 1st Round Pick(1st overall) Team: Colorado Avalanche Overall: 91 Number: 22 Age: 19 Salary: 3.281M Career Goals: 102 Career Assists: 64 Career Points: 166 Career Hits: 217 Career PIMS: 170 Career +/-: +60 Career Stanley Cups: 1 Career Awards:6 Information McDonald started his career in the QMJHL with the same team as Jonathan Drouin. He played well enough and convinced Chicago in an interview for Chicago to choose him in the 1st round as the 1st overall. He hasn't started his journey yet but he's ready to fight! During McDonald's first PRE-season, he recorded 5 goals and 4 assists making 9 points in 6 games. In the first pre-season game, he scored his first NHL goal. Along the way, he recorded his first fight and first win. When the regular season started, he was put on the 1st line of the Chicago Blackhawks with the captain, Jonathan Toews and his idol, Marian Hossa. He wears #94 for his other idol, Ryan Smyth. His old friend, Lukas Faikov has disappeared from the NHL after NHL 13 and was a great player at 23. Faikov was the greatest of tem all by his 3rd year so McDonald as set a goal to do the same or better. McDonald was asked after his first regular season game, "How do you feel?" And McDonald didn't get a chance to answer! In 1994, when McDonald was born, just two years later, he started watching NHL. He lived in Edmonton so he watched Oilers. In 1999, he started to become a big fan and he loved Ryan Smyth. He convinced his parents to help turn his room into a big hockey thing back in 1999. In 2000, he went to his first game and went 109 more after that. In 2003, he started liking Marian Hossa. Whenever Ottawa and Edmonton faced in 2003 or 2004, he wouldn't watch and didn't know what team to cheer for. After Hossa was traded, he liked Atlanta and Edmonton, but booed Ottawa whenever he saw them on TV or at a game because he HATED Heatley. In 2007, after Ryan Smyth was traded, McDonald was older and more mature so he just didn't like it. In 2011, he moved to a nearer place to the arena of Edmonton. When Ryan Smyth came back, he met Smyth and also watched hockey everyday. In 2013, when he knew he was going to the NHL, he screamed and his parents said "As soon as he was drafted by the Blackhawks, he told me he was screaming inside and we moved to Chicago. He was super happy to play with Hossa and play against his long time idol, Ryan Smyth. 6 games in, he was sent down to the 2nd line where he would play with Patrick Sharp and Václav Prospal. On that line, he recorded 1 goal and 2 assists in one game, twice. After being put on the first line again, he slowly lost the role as the top pointer. Marian Hossa toke over it and McDonald became second. But after two big games, he became first again. He has the leading on today, Tuesday, November 12th, in scoring goals and not far behind in points. He announced to himself in a game against San Jose... 'San Jose is my rival, now'. When he finally got a game against Edmonton, his team won 5-4. Both Oilers and Chicago agreed to wear their 2006-2007 jerseys for MacDonald. Plus, he got a hat-trick and one assist in the game. He ended up also hitting Ryan Smyth and talking to Smyth after. They are now friends! He said "It's great to finally meet him. He's really nice and I'm happy he's my friend, now". He has decided now that Wayne Simmonds is an enemy after a game against Philadelphia where he got 4 goals and many hits. 3 of those hits were on Simmonds and he got into a fight with Wayne after Terrance MacDonald hit Lecavalier from Wayne's team, late, injuring Lecavalier and getting MacDonald in to a fight... Which he won. Towards the All-Star Game, he was told that he was playing along with Brett Seabrook and Marian Hossa in the All-Star Game. He is playing in his first All-Star Game in his first year. He will become a great player! He's on the first line of the Blue All-Stars with Zach Parise and Marian Hossa. The starting D line is his buddy, Seabrook and Alex Pietrangelo. The starting goalie is Mike Smith. But half-way through the 1st period, he got a game misconduct so his first all star game was 10 minutes long for him. Blue lost 4-3 in OT. About a week later, he injured Marian Gaborik, Jamie Benn, Mikko Koivu, Jared Spurgeon and Jason Pominville in one week along with 3 game misconducts. In the day before facing Montreal, he went against the coaches and was sent down to the second line. During the game, McDonald got a game misconduct after he hit Jared Tinordi late. That game, he achieved 100 points. Days later, he was put on the first line again. It took a couple more games before he achieved 100 goals... In his first season! Questions Any questions or suggestions will be answered here! Personal Life On October 20th 2013, McDonald let this be released... When McDonald was born, his parents were told, he was allergic to ferrets and daisies. His parents asked how bad it is and he can't smell any of them(or eat them) and that's the only reaction. McDonald has two sisters and two brothers. His 17 year old, brother, Sam McDonald is a scientist for McDonald Inc. which their grandfather, Dannik McDonald created. Dannik is the owner and boss of the company. His sisters, 13 year old and 23 year old, Katherine and Anika(Anika is the 23 yr. old) are both helping McDonald and his brother, Geoffrion with their jobs. Geoffrion works with management. McDonald's sisters help McDonald be ready with hockey and help manage things for Geoffrion. McDonald is engaged to Anika's best friend, Avery. Avery is 22 and works as head coach of Anika's daughter's hockey team and as a nurse. McDonald does have one other brother, Bhalak who is 8. Bhalak loves hockey and is a big fan of his brother, Terrance McDonald. Terrance's parents are 41. All of his family live in Chicago. He has 2 dogs named Dansk and Hossa(named after Marian Hossa). His cat, Smyth is named after Ryan Smyth, and Mike Smith(Avery likes Mike Smith). An important thing is McDonald's finance is pregnant and they are thinking of baby names. Any suggestions? Just kidding... Unless you actually want to tell me some names. McDonald is already an uncle to Anika's kid, Terry Geoff Lindholm(Anika's husband is swedish) and actually has been since he was 15. Anika's husband's name is Felix Lindholm and Anika + him have been married since they were 20. McDonald proposed at Avery's 22nd birthday celebration in front of everyone. Everyone except her knew it was happening. He put up this WHOLE surprise and she said yes. He was 18 at the time. Avery's birthday is in December so she's not quite 23 yet. Terrance's best friend, Dan Bãmmãn, goes to all of Chicago's home games. On to the story of "CONTINUOUS INJURY", at 3, Terrance was injured with a torn ACL and concussion along with a lot more after he fell out of a moving car that luckily was going slowly enough not to kill him but still moving, and he fell onto the road and was saved by an ambulance that was nearby. At 6, the injury came back when he hit his head during hockey. He got his second concussion. At 7, he fell out of a window that was 2 stories high. He tore his ACL again, got a concussion for the third time and broke his arm in 3 places. At 9,his friend hit his head with a bat and he got a concussion twice after the hit and he fell down a hill that had a rock at the bottom. He got to not worry about the injury until he was 13, and he was hit by a car, which tore his ACL, got him a concussion and he fractured/broke some body parts. Then 2 weeks later, he fell off his bed while he was sleeping, seriously injuring his skull and he had surgery because that one little thing, just did it. Until he was 18, did he have to worry about the injury. But, when it came back, it took him out of hockey for 5 months. After getting checked, he was hurt but he felt like staying on. Then, he got checked again but still stayed out. After tripping and hitting his head when he had the puck, he evenaully got hit really hard in his next shift which he then got took off on a stretcher. He was kinda an idiot that game. His injury hasn't been back since. The only other injury he got was a broken ankle when he was 16, which he got from being slashed, tripped and having it stepped on in only less than a minute during a hockey game. When he was 7, his great grandpa died from cancer. So, 10 years later, he donated a lot of money to helping cancer stop. He has made it his life goal or atleast one of them, to stop cancer from taking lives. McDonald also has news about his continous injury... "As much as having your ACL torn about 2-4 times and having a concussion several times was big injuries, those weren't all of my injuries in my life..." OUCH, MY ANKLE! When I(McDonald speaking here now) was 15, I broke my ankle from football. Yeah, that's right, I was highschool football captain. Anyways, I broke my ankle from getting tackled by a friend of mine, Kevin Klein-Garthers. He tackled me while I had the ball which twisted and broke my ankle and broke his shoulder because of the way I fell that effected his fall. It was injured for a while and when I got it 100%, I broke it 8 days later. '''CONCUSSION EXTRA! '''So it seems like all that they told you is all there is and that it is true. Well, it is true but it's not all of what happened. Obviously between 13-18, it doesn't say it came back. Thing is, mini concussions kept coming. Also, when I was 11... It came back. The reason why I didn't let it relesed is because it was BIG. I was out from April 2005 to June 2006. That's more than a year. What happened? Well, I don't remember. I really don't. But my mom can try: "He was 11 and playing some road hockey with his friends. I was outside watching them, making sure they were safe and playing happily. They were safe and playing happily until... it happened. I didn't completely see it but Terrance had the puck and was about to shhot or something when his buddy, Lucas did something. It wasn't the thing that injured him but Terrance got a puck to the foot somehow. He was in pain but he said he was fine. So I look away for one second and when I look back, Terrance is there... lying still with blood all over. People were puking and thinking "WHAt THE HECK!" and I see it. A red truck with I guessing 2+ guys in it. A shovel with blood on it peeking out. Luckily, Terrance survived and the guys were arrested for child abuse or something. But Terrance was never the same!"